1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A color image forming apparatus is known in which toner images of a plurality of colors are sequentially formed on a photosensitive member, and the toner images of a plurality of colors are transferred and fixed to a sheet to form a multi-color image.